familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Newton (1609-1701)
}} Biography English Ancestry Richard Newton arrived in the Colonies from England around 1638. Ermina Leonard reckoned him to be about age 37 at the time, plus or minus a year, but his actual birth year and age have never been firmly established. Rather, they were extrapolated from notes found in his official record of death. Nor has his place of birth or residence in England been established. Ermina “supposes” that Richard and his future wife may have known each other in England, but no proof is offered for this comment. 1639 Sudbury Proprietor The town of Sudbury, Massachusetts was incorporated in 1639. Most of the original settlers of Sudbury came directly from England. Richard Newton arrived on the ship “Confidence” in 1639. Richard was one of the original settlers of the Town of Sudbury MA, a new settlement within the Massachusetts Bay Company boundaries. A map of the original Sudbury settlement, showing the location of Richard Newton’s house-lot, may be viewed on the Internet at: Sudbury Map (also see references). In 1645, Richard became a “freeman” meaning, among other things, that he had the right to hold public office and pledged to uphold the laws of the Government. Another document, from 1647, indicated that Richard was a debtor to the estate of Nathaniel Sparrowhawke of Cambridge. It is unknown if this debt was incurred for travel to the Colonies, or for monies used to improve his newly acquired land. 1660 Marlborough Plantation In 1656, a group of thirteen residents of Sudbury petitioned the General Court in Boston to grant them land lying west of Sudbury for a new town. Richard Newton was one of the petitioners. The new plantation was called Whipsuppenicke and a plantation previously granted to the Indians called Ockoocangansett was partially surrounded by the English plantation. In 1660, the plantation was incorporated into the town of Marlborough. In 1660, the “plantation” of Marlborough MA was laid out and settled by thirty-eight individuals, many of them Sudbury’s residents. Richard was granted, or drew by lot, thirty acres of land in this new development. Marlborough is only a few miles west of Sudbury and, as Sudbury had been earlier, abutted Indian territory. Skirmishes with the native Indians were not uncommon. A copy of the document allotting house-lots in Marlborough may be viewed on the Internet at Marlborough Grant> (also see references). Richard’s original land in Marlborough became part of Southborough in 1727.Over the years Richard acquired additional land and when he died, on August 24, 1701, he owned about 130 acres. Into the official record of his death was added “almost a hundrid (sic) years old” by the town clerk. Richard may not have actually been age 100 when he died, but officials in his community and family recognized his advanced age and may have had “word-of-mouth” information as to longevity. Prior to his death, Richard had handed down all his land to his sons. In 1664, eight individuals including Richard Newton, petitioned the magistrates of the town for permission to establish a church and call a minister. 1675 King Philip's War During King Philip‘s War, thirty-seven soldiers of the colony were stationed at Marlborough. At a meeting on October 1, 1675 at which Richard Newton was present, the inhabitants agreed to arrange for certain garrisons which would be established and maintained to which the people could flee in case of Indian attack. "The Sudbury Fight" was a major battle in King Philip's War where the Indians ambushed a company of soldiers and burned a large part of the town of Sudbury. This occurred on April 21, 1676. After this battle, the tide of the war turned in favor of the colonists. By late in the war, the towns west of the original Town of Sudbury had been heavily damaged or destroyed, including the Town of Marlborough. The roughly 225 English Colonial residents of Marlborough were forced to abandon the Town until after the war was over. The present town of Southborough consists of lands once held by Richard Newton. The Will of Richard Newton Richard died 24 August 1701, “almost a hundred years old”. THE LAST WILL OF RICHARD NEWTON The will was written in old style, something like German Text, on one large sheet of coarse rag paper, about ten by twelve inches in size, which keeps its color. There are no paragraphs. The will was proved on 17 November 1701. I, Richard Newton, of Marlborough, in the County of Middlesex in their Majesties Province of Massachusetts Bay, in New England, husbandman, being in Competent health, and enjoying the freedom of mine Understanding and by reason of my great age expecting my dissolution shortly, Do make and constitute my last Will and Testament, in manner and form following. After the surrender of myself to God my former and most merciful Preserver, I, Give, grant and confirm to my eldest son John Newton Senr of Marlburrough aforesaid house carpenter, and to his heirs and assigns forever: •16 acres up upland, in Marlborough – part of the 30 acres granted to me for a house lot by the Proprietors of Marlborough; brother Moses’s land on the East and on the West by deceased son Isaac Newton on the West •10 acres of land, in Marlborough, part of my 3rd Division of upland, with Stonybrook to the North •2 acres of land together with my now dwelling-house, and all the Out-houses •all my right in Crane-Meadow – Cedar Swamp, in Marlborough, the 21st lot in the swamp, 15 rods wide through the bredth of the said Swamp. •all my right in Angular meadow in Westburrough, containing 7-1/2 acres •all my right in Cold-harbor meadow in Marlborough, containing 4 acres •a Right of Commonage in said Marlborough, for Timber, Firewood, and feed of Cattel, proportionable unto Ten acres of houselot, together with a Right in all Divisions of land, which shall hereafter bee made by the Proprietors of said Marlborough of their yet undivided lands, within the bounds of their Township, according to Ten acres of my house-lot. •all my neat Cattel, all my Swine, my cart and my Tools and investments belonging to Husbandry, and half the increase of my Mare, during the natural life of myself and my wife. To my loving daughter Mary (wife of Jonathan Johnson Senr), the sum of Eight Pounds ten shillings to be paid within Three Months after my death by my Executor, ... together with what she has already received from me, I allow unto her as her portion. To each of my three sons, namely Moses Newton Senr, Joseph Newton Senr, and Daniel Newton Senr, Also to my Two daughters, namely Elizabeth Dingly Senr, and Sarah Taylor Senr, I say unto each of these my five Children last named, I bequeath Two Shillings, and no more, because I have given a portion to each of them already, these shillings shall be paid out of what estate I shall leave behind me, and that within Two months after my decease, to them or their heirs. To Hannah my loving wife, I give all my Movable goods which I leave behind me at my death, shee paying out of the same, all such Legacies as are above mentioned to be paid, providence shall unavoidably deprive her therof. And of this my Will I appoint my loving son Joseph Newton Senr, and my loving friend Isaac Amsden Executors. This is my Will witness my hand & Seal this twenty eighth day of September, in the year of our Lord Christ, One Thousand, six Hundred, Ninety and Three, Annoque Regni Guilielmi et Mariae Regis et Reginae nunc Anzliae &c Quinto. Read, acknowledged, Signed & Sealed – Richard Newton, his mark in presence of these witnesses: Nathaniel Johnson, his mark James O. Woods, his mark John M. Maynard Junr., his mark Recorded in East Cambridge, Massachusetts Marriage & Family Ermina Leonard believed that Richard Newton had only one wife, Anne Loker. At various times she was called Ana, Anna, or Hannah. Anne was the daughter of Henry and Elizabeth Loker of Bures St. Mary, County of Essex, England and was probably born between 1608 and 1612. Anne and her siblings arrived in Sudbury as early as 1638, in the company of their widowed mother. Richard Newton and Anne Loker married around 1640, and Anne (Loker) Newton died in Marlborough on December 5, 1697. From 1641 until around 1655, Richard and Anne (Loker) Newton had nine children: John, Mary, Moses, Joseph, Elizabeth, Sarah, Hannah, Daniel and Isaac. Reuben Newton was descended from Moses. # John Newton, b. in Sudbury on 20 October 1641; m. Elizabeth Larkin. He was mentioned in his father’s will as his “eldest son”. # Mary Newton, b. 22 April 1644; mar. Johnathan Johnson Sr. of Charlestown, Mass. # MOSES NEWTON b. 26 March 1646. He mar. (1) Joanna Larkin, the daughter of Edward & Joanna Larkin; mar. (2) Sarah Joslin. # Joseph Newton; mar. (1) Katharine Woods; and mar. (2) Ruth Stone; mentioned in his father’s will. # Elizabeth Newton; mar. Jacob Dingley; mentioned in her father’s will. # Sarah Newton; mar. James Taylor; mentioned in her father’s will. # Hannah Newton, b. 13 April 1654; twin -died on day of birth # Henry Newton b. 13 April 1654 - twin - died on day of birth # Daniel Newton, b. 21 December 1655; married Susanna Morse; had eleven children. # Isaac Newton; married Rebecca (-); mentioned in his father’s will.